¡Mamá!
''¡Mamá! ''es una canción cantada por Candace en el episodio La Montaña Rusa, el Musical donde trata de mostrar a su Mamá todo lo que hacen sus hermanos para acusar. Letra Latino (Latinoamérica) Candace: ¡Mamá! Ya se que no me crees, ¡Mamá! Por favor ven a ver, ¡Mamá! Es claro de verdad, ¡Mamá! En nuestro patio está. En verano hicieron nevar, no lo vi Un cohete hicieron ya, no lo vi Me lastiman siempre a mi, Candace Y hasta el cerebro de Perry vi. que voy a gritar Construyen Submarinos, Máquinas del tiempo, Casas embrujadas, traen ganado y van por el centro comercial, Me lanzaron por los aires, Me arrastraron por la calle. la la la la la la la Y su ropa absurda moda fue, Usan frases que no sé, En el circo me expulsaron, Siempre a Perry van buscando. Hicieron lava en un volcán, Una carrera colosal, Cavernícolas deshielan, Dos montañas rusas llevan. España : Candace: ¡Mamá! No me hagas esto a mi. : ¡Mamá! Ven a verlo allí. : ¡Mamá! ¿Qué ocurre por entrar...? : ¡Mamá! ¿... En el jardín y mirar? : En junio hicieron nevar. : Linda: Yo no lo vi. : Y una nave espacial. : Linda: Yo no lo vi. : Me trataron los dos muy mal. : Linda: ¡Vale Candace!. : Darme el cerebro de perry no es normal. : Linda: Oh, venga ya hija. : Lograron mil inventos fabricar, : y una casa embrujar. : Con ganado al centro entrar, : y una enorme bola tirar. : A diez metros me lanzaron, : por las calles me arrastraron. : Coro: La-la-la-la-la-la-la : Pueden con su ropa moda crear : y el herrete reinventar : en un circo dispararme, : y por Perry preguntarme, : mi cara con lavar destrozar : y en carrera patinar, : cavernícolas traer : y otra montaña rusa hacer. Estados Unidos Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me Mom, look, just come over and see Mom, look, is shouldn't be so hard Mom, look, they built it in the backyard Once they made it winter in June I didn't see it Built a rocket to the moon I didn't see it Mom, they caused me so much pain Now, Candace... Once they even gave me Perry's brain Oh for crying out loud... They built a submarine, a time machine A haunted house that made me scream Drove cattle through the mall Built a giant bowling ball Blew me up to fifty feet A chariot dragged me down the street La la la la la la la Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze Shoelace tips a household phrase Shot me through a circus tent Always asked where Perry went A lava flow destroy my face A giant roller derby race Thawed a caveman out of ice Built a roller coaster twice Categoría:La Montaña Rusa, el Musical Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Candace Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Christine Byrd Categoría:Canciones de 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paloma Blanco